


Backwards glances

by Sir_GalaWOW (tieless_cas)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, PWP, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieless_cas/pseuds/Sir_GalaWOW
Summary: A young man uncertain about his place in the world finds solace in the gaze of one Harry Hart.





	

When their eyes met, his heart went doki-doki.

They totally did the pokey-pokey, and then it was all okey-doki!


End file.
